1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packing structure; specifically, the present invention relates to packing structures for containing display panel or other fragile items and can be easily disassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packing fragile items has always been one of the important issues in transporting goods. Poor packing may often cause the items to be damaged and therefore increase the production costs. Especially stresses may concentrate on fragile items with special size and shape such as liquid crystal glass or display panels and damage the items.
Conventionally, when transporting the display panels, normally the box to be transported will contain shock absorbing material such as Styrofoam to reduce the direct impact of external forces on the display panel. As FIG. 1 shows, the conventional packing structure includes an outer box 10, an inner box 20 and a cushion portion 30. The cushion portion 30 is disposed in the inner box 20 and the outer box 10 covers the inner box 20 and the cushion portion 30. When packing, the display panel 11 is protected by the cushion portion 30. However, in order to economize the use of cushion portion 30, the cushion portion 30 is normally used to partially and not completely fill the inner box 20. In this way, fixing the cushion portion 30 with the inner box 20 is relatively important. Normally adhesive is used to fix the cushion portion 30 onto the inner box 20. However, the cushion portion 30 adhered to the inner box 20 is not easy to be detached from the inner box 20 and thus requires greater waste disposal space. Furthermore, due to the fact that the cushion portion 30 is not easy to be detached, the cushion portion 30 becomes waste that cannot be recycled resulting in environmental problems.